


Tales of a Unbreakable Kunoichi

by AngelBlade13



Category: Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBlade13/pseuds/AngelBlade13
Summary: Things are getting strange when a heavily injured boy is found outside the walls of Konoha. His clothes are not from anywhere in the Elemental Nations. He definitely was malnourished and had signs of years of abuse. What people have a hard time getting their heads around is that he is a she. Angelina Blade, the secret daughter of Natasha Romanoff, finds herself free from her captor only to find she is in a world that is centuries behind in technology than what she's used to. Will she make the most of it, and hope she'll get to be with her mother once more, or is her past too much, and she ends up being an empty shell of herself.*WARNING* This Story is focused on a Transgender Child as it's Protagonist.  Hate Comments will not be tolerated, and if you don't like reading this type of stuff, then you don't have to read it. *WARNING*





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of The village of the Hidden Leaf, was standing over the hospital bed of a young boy. Anbu, while on patrol outside the village, found the young boy who could be no older than seven unconscious on the ground looking like he went through a beating. Sarutobi clenched his fists, muttering at the initial diagnosis from the head medic-nin. The boy had signs of being abused for the past couple of years. _Who could do such a thing to a child?_

Said boy was beginning to wake up. He blinked a few times, and slowly sat up. He looked around the room before finally setting his eyes on Sarutobi. There was no recognition in his eyes. Sarutobi grinned, “How are you today little one?”

The boy blinked owlishly, before taking a resigned face and asked softly, “are you one of my father’s customers? You look a lot older than my usual clientele.”

A look of shock covered Sarutobi’s face. It then morphed into abject horror. “N-no little one. No one here is going to do something like that to you. No one should ever do that to a child.”

The child glared at Sarutobi. “if you're trying to bring my guard down, it won't work. There’s hardly anything left. If you want to do it, then let's get this over with…” the child spoke in a bitter voice.

Sarutobi sat down in the chair next to the medical bed and made an effort not to reach out and to touch the child. “Tell me, child, what is your name?”

“It’s Bladen sir,” was the now named child's short, clipped answer.

“Bladen… that is a strong name, but it is quite foreign as well.”

The child tilted his head. “Foreign… what do you mean foreign?”

The Hokage had a sudden realization, and spoke slowly, “little one, you are currently in the hidden village of the leaf, in the land of fire.”

The boy frowned, “I never heard of this… place…” Bladen’s face suddenly lit up in understanding and hope. “I’m no longer there am I?” the boy's face was filling up with tears.

“Yes, little one, and you never have to go back,” Hiruzen said watching the young boy cry with tears of joy. This young one needs lots of love and positive attention to properly heal. Perhaps the Yanmakas can take care of him.

“little one… you don’t have to tell me but… do you know why your father did all of this to you?”

The boy looked conflicted and was starting to panic a little. Hiruzen quickly said, “You don’t have to tell me. Whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

Bladen relaxed at that and cleared his throat. “It’s because he didn’t want a freak of a child to shame him and his name.”

Hiruzen frowned, the child said that too easily like he was used to repeating it. “What is it that makes him think you’re a freak? Surely you’re not.”

Bladen had his head down in shame, “if you knew the truth about me, you would think of me as a freak as well.”

“I think you’d be surprised,” the Hokage said quickly causing the boy to look at him. “The village of the Hidden Leaf has quite the assortment of unique people.”

Bladen looked down again, and asked quietly, “do you have people that know that they were born the wrong gender?”

“We do have some people like that… they are not out-right popular but if that’s who you are then that’s who you are.”

Bladen nodded, “where I’m from… people don’t like people like us, my father fearing that I would ruin his reputation, decided to ‘beat the queerness’ out of me.”

“…And what of the other stuff done to you?” The Hokage asked cautiously.

Bladen paused, before spitting out venomously, “There are a lot of sick perverts out there, my father made a lot of money on the side from selling my body.”

“I see…” Hiruzen was enraged. It took all of his self-control not to emit his killing intent. He looked at the clock seeing it was almost time to meet with a couple of the clan heads. “Now Bladen, I have to go soon, but is there anything you need from me?”

Bladen bit his cheek, “c-can you not call me that? I never felt like that was me. If it is possible, I’d like to start expressing my true self appropriately.”

“Of course little one, I will make it that your choice is respected by everyone. Now, what do you want us to call you?”

The child smiled, her teeth shining brightly, “Pleased to meet you, My name is Angelina Blade.”

* * *

 

Later in the Hokage's office, the heads of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clans stood in front of Hiruzens desk. They were pondering of what to do about the child that the Hokage informed them about. “She’ll need to be put somewhere where her personality would not clash with those who would be taking care of her,” Shikaku mentioned.

Inoichi mulled over it, “she could stay with my family. My wife and daughter could help her assimilate into the world of feminity, plus it can give me a close eye on her recovery progress.”

Choza laughed a little bit, “I think that all of our wives are going to have fun spoiling her.” They looked at each other and nodded before looking back to the Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded, “I see you have decided. But its ultimately Angie’s choice. So how about it my dear?” Said girl walked around the Hokage’s seat where she was hidden shocking the clan heads. Inoichi the most since he prided himself on being a powerful sensor and he didn’t even detect her.

Angie smiled shyly and was a little tense. “Did you mean what you said,” she asked.

Inoichi smiled and crouched down to the child's level. “Of course, I am a professional therapist for our forces, and a really close friend of mine specializes in child psychology. She can help with whatever that you need to heal and grow. We all want to help.”

Angie nodded, “I understand, and I want to believe you, but you must realize that I am my own person and I have my own ways of coping. It's going to take some time for me to get used to this, so if I need to get away for a while, I would ask that you respect my boundaries and give me some space.”

Inoichi surprised by this child's level of intelligence, nodded as well. “Of course, now Angie, you look very young but you speak with more knowledge than someone of your age would normally know. How old are you exactly?”

“let's see… last time I looked at the calendar back at that place, it was March 2018… that was probably a few months ago, so I think I’m 9. I was in therapy before, so I know a lot of stuff, but… I was forced to grow up way too young; I know that. One of the results of doing so I just look at everything logically and accept what makes the most sense.”

Inoichi felt his heart crumbling for the broken girl in front of him. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

Angie tensed even more before forcing herself to relax. She nodded and shuffled closer to Inoichi’s open arms. He pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. “I barely know you, but if you’d allow me, I can help you feel loved, and cherished. You won’t ever be alone.”

Angie nodded and rested her head on Inoichi’s shoulder. She was still recovering from her injuries and succumbed to the darkness of sleep. Inoichi smoothly stood up still holding the small girl, “I don’t know about you two, but this one has already wormed her way into my heart. I will protect her from now on. That is a promise of a lifetime.”

Choza smiled softly, “you forget, we are all one big family. We’ll support you no matter what.”

Shikaku sighed, “it's going to be troublesome telling Yoshino she’ll have another niece to spoil. Can you believe she’s the same age as our children? Maybe she can join them in the Academy next year.”

Inoichi nodded, “we’ll have to wait and see.” He turned to the Hokage, who was watching the entire spectacle with his grandfatherly smile. “I’ll be taking this little one home with me; I’ll do the paperwork tomorrow.”

Hiruzen nodded, “Have a good night you three.”

With that said, the three clan heads shunshined out, all heading to their respective clan compounds. Leaving Hiruzen alone to his mortal enemy that kept coming back every day, paperwork.  _Hmm… Maybe I can treat Naruto to dinner._  With that, he quickly left the office as well, leaving the paperwork for another time.

* * *

 

“Girls I’m home,” Inoichi called out as he stepped through the threshold of his home. Loud footsteps thundered down the hallway as Ino rushed to greet her father. She stopped short seeing the boyish-looking child in her father’s arm.

“Who’s that boy Daddy?” she asked curiously. She was sure she never saw him before.

Takeda, Inoichi’s wife, peeked her head around the corner. She pursed her lips in distaste, but Inoichi ignored her, “This is Angelina. She’s going to stay with us for a while.”

Seeing the looks of displeasure on both his daughter and wife’s faces, he continued, “I’ll explain it later, this little one has had a really tough time, so I'm going to put her to bed.”

He quickly took the girl to the guest room and tucked her in. Seeing her look so peaceful he bent down and kissed the girls forehead.

When he finally came out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, the house was silent. He sighed and made his way to his study, where he knew his wife and daughter would be. He came in and sat in his seat and met his wife's impatient eyes. He sighed and began to retell the story, “Last night, while on patrol Anbu found the unconscious girl outside of the village walls. She showed injuries that could have been life threatening if left untreated. So they quickly took her to the hospital, her existence being kept a secret for now. Upon further examination, the doctors found that she had evidence of undergoing years of abuse.”

At the shocked gasps from the two girls in the room, he paused to collect his thoughts. “Lord Hokage was there when she woke up and confirmed our worst fears. She went through  _all_  manners of abuse and broke down crying when she found out that she no longer had to suffer from that. She needs our help, and so I offered that she could stay with us so she could heal, feeling the actual love from a caring family, and the chance to be accepted for who she truly is.”

“What do you mean by that daddy,” Ino asked.  _Could it be because of the way she looked?_

“Angie is an extraordinary case… There are people out there who feel as if they were born in the wrong body. They experience inner turmoil in their very being called Dysphoria. She was born a boy, but she is a girl. I was hoping that you two would help her with this, for because of her past, I doubt she’ll know the proper etiquette for a lady her age. She’ll need help with choosing clothes, maintaining her hair, and all things that will make her pretty.

 "I'll gladly do it, daddy, I always wanted a sister!" Ino said.

Takeda nodded, "its the least we can do for the poor thing. Do you want me to start scheduling appointments with my sister for her?

“If you can, that would be great. But as you know, it will take her time to properly heal.”

The family lapsed into a silence thinking about the enigma that is their new daughter before they split their separate ways for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

_The Next Morning: Angies POV_

I wake up slowly and blink a few times. This bed… it doesn’t feel like my own. _Did the client drug me up?_ I sit up and check my surroundings, and saw that the architecture was definitely not local. Suddenly the past day's events rushed back into my head. Tears of relief started to fall down my face, and I hugged my self tightly.

I barely heard the door open, and try to reign in my emotions. I feel someone sit in the bed next to me, and wrap their arm around me and pull me closer to them. A feminine voice asked, “What's wrong little one?”

I sniffle, “This feels too good to be true, I feel I’ll wake up and be back with _him._ ”

The arm tightens, “You’ll never go back to him. If he even shows up and tries to claim you, he would be promptly be arrested and then executed since we already have enough evidence against him.

I nod and see a beautiful blonde lady, and couldn’t help but say, “wow, you're really pretty.”

Said lady blushed a little, and said “Thank you, my dear. My name is Takeda, and I’m Inoichi’s wife. He told us everything, and my daughter, Ino, and I want to do everything in our ability to help you properly express who you really are.”

I feel a spark of hope in myself, and cautiously ask, “really?”

Takeda smiled gently, and said, “really really. Now we are going to go shopping later for clothes for you, but first things first, here is an old kimono of Ino’s, and I could style your hair to look more girly.

I look at the kimono and fall in love with it instantly. With Takeda’s help get dressed in it, and she secures it properly. Next, I sit on the bed, and Takeda braids my long brown hair into a french braid and applies just a little makeup. She shows me my reflection, and I am shocked at what I see. “I look just like my mom...” I say with tears forming in my eyes missing her very much.

Takeda hugged me, “She must be gorgeous then.”

I nod, “She is. I wonder if she’s okay.”

“When did you see her last,” Takeda asked, feeling they might be treading into rough territory.

I pause to think back, “It would have to be before my father started to do those things to me… so about two years ago I think. Her line of work was perilous, and she wanted to keep us secret from the world so that we would be safe.”

“Oh, is it anything like being a ninja,” Takeda asked.

“A little, she became an assassin at a very young age, at a place called the red room, somewhere in Russia. Later in life, she used her skills for a military agency called **S**.H.E.I.L.D. She later became an Avenger when extraterrestrial beings attack the planet bent on conquering it. Right now she helped out a friend that did not like how the world wanted to put leashes on anyone with that were not normal humans. Now she is an international criminal with orders to kill on sight. To better protect our family, she can't come back home.”

“That… is a lot to take in. Why haven’t I heard of all this happening?”

“I am sad to say that in my world, dealing with alternate dimensions is not an uncommon thing.”

* * *

 

_In another dimension…_

“Where the hell did the bitch go! _She_ was locked up tight in her room, with no way out until my say so! You were on guard last night, so you better tell me where she is now,” A dark-brown haired gentleman in a business suit screamed at the uniformed guard cowering in front of him.

“I don’t know s-“ He was cut off by a bullet digging into his brain. The guard slumped down to the floor dead. The businessman holstered his gun and yelled out “Find the tranny. Make sure she is beaten to an inch from death, before bringing her back. I have lots of customers that want her, so you better bring her back quickly. She could not have gone far…”

He walked down the long hallway and went into his office. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot of fine whiskey. He sighed, “why did I get such a freak for a child, bastard can't accept that he is not a girl. Hell, even I am starting to refer him as a girl.”

He felt a chill go through his entire body. He slowly turned to see a furious red-haired assassin. “Natasha?” A punch to the face sent him down to the ground.

“Grissom… What have you done to my daughter.” Natasha asked in a bone-chilling voice.

“Daughter? We have a son, not a daughter. Are you okay Natasha?” Grissom said trying to distract his ex-wife.

“I know that is my son is transgender, making her my daughter. My spy here told me everything that you have done to her these past two years. I snuck in last night to break her free from this prison of yours, but she was already gone.” She said before punching him the face again, a cracking noise reverberating through the room. “Now. **_What. Have. You. Done. To. Her!”_**

“I don’t know where the bitch is. Her disappearing is news to me as well!” The man tried pleading with the furious mother that knew how to kill you with her pinky in 17 different ways. A quick punch knocks the man out. Natasha brushes her hand off on his clothes and clicks on her headpiece.

“She's not here… meet back at the quinjet.” A chorus of affirmatives resounded in her ear as she was already on her way. A few minutes later found her sitting on one of the benches inside of the quinjet. She was barely startled when an arm reached around her. She looked at her lifelong partner, Clint Barton otherwise known as Hawkeye. He murmured, “we will find her. We all will help you search the earth for her.”

Tony, who also is known as Ironman, landed beside the quinjet and walked in. “We can do that, but I'm not sure we’ll find her on this earth.”

Natasha glared at Tony, “what do you mean by that?”

“While I was scanning her room, I found traces of quantum energy manipulation. I believe that she is no longer in our dimension. I’ll have to consult Steven Strange… and Reed Richards.” He said the last name grudgingly.

Natasha ignored Tony’s internal grouching and pondered the possibility. _Wherever you are, I hope you are safe. I’ll do anything to get you back and make up for all my mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2

“So. You’re from another dimension.” Takeda said plainly.

“That is the conclusion I came up with. This world is technologically behind my own by centuries. But this place was never in any historical texts, so time travel is a no go. It’s the most logical answer from my standpoint.”

Takeda nodded, “I believe you, we have really advanced jutsus that are capable of manipulating time and space. The problem is that with those you need to be exact with what you want, or nothing happens. Our fourth Hokage created a fuinjutsu that allowed him to teleport between seals almost instantaneously.”

I hum in thought, “I’ll probably have to research further into that if I ever want to make it back to my dimension… You said jutsus, the people of this world are able to manipulate their natural energies?”

Takeda holds out her hand, and I feel heat emit from it as a small flame flickers in it. “We use Chakra to power our jutsus, what I'm doing now takes years of mastering my own chakra, that I can manipulate the elements on a small scale without having to use hand signs to focus my chakra.”

“That reminds me of my magic when I still had access to it.” I sighed missing the feeling of protection my magic used to give me.

“Magic, how is that like, I’ve only heard mentions of it here and there but was not able to discern if it was actually real or not.”

I take a deep breath, “through my mother I have an ancient power passed down through blood, only to awaken under certain circumstances. The magic I practised under the tutelage of the current Sorcerer Supreme, Dr Strange, who had texts about it was, Black Magic, the power of destruction through the elements, and White Magic focuses on more of strengthening yourself and those around you. I had more of an affinity for White Magic over Black Magic, but it doesn’t matter anymore since my father had an archaic priest seal my powers away.”

“Sounds like quite the power, and you’re the only one that can use it?”

“Yep. If I could, I would use it now to release the glamour spell I had placed on myself to help protect my identity from my mother's enemies. I used to have such a vibrant red coloured hair, like hers. It was a little more on the curly side, but I loved how it made it me look more girly.” Just then the sounds of chains shattering resounded throughout my being. Power started flowing through my veins, and I felt truly alive.

Takeda gasped, and I looked back into the mirror. My appearance changed just like how I wanted it to be. “My magic! It's back! I can feel it again,” I cried out tears of joy running down my face.

Just then a knock sounded on the door, and a blond girl that looked like Inoichi peeked her head in. “Just checking if our plans for today are still on… How did you do all that mom, is that a henge?

“More like releasing a henge, this is what Angie really looks like. She just reawoke her bloodline. We’ll be down in a few minutes Ino, you should see if Aunt Yoshino and Aunt Isobe want to come with us.

Ino nodded her head and quickly ducked back out the room. Takeda grabbed her makeup supplies, and reapplied the makeup to better fit my current looks. “now that’s done. Let's head downstairs to get something out before we go shopping with the girls.

In an interrogation room, Grissom jolts awake. Not paying attention to where he is, he grabs his throbbing wrist. “Shit… The brat reawoke her powers.”

A sharp voice caused him to freeze, “and why did you seal them away from her? They were a great part of her.”

He turned towards Natasha and saw her sitting across the table, keeping a calm face staring back at him.

Grissom sighed, knowing he couldn’t lie to her, and expect to get away with it. “I did it so sh- so _he_ couldn’t fight back.”

A glare formed on the master assassins face. “Why did you do all that to our child, our _daughter_. Was it for the money? For pleasure? For saving your public image?”

“That freak could never be a child of mine! I did do it for all those reasons, and more. He deserved every single bit, and I gladly do it to him again.” He felt a stabbing pain, in the small of his back. Turning his head, he saw Natasha’s partner in crime, Clint Barton. He was pulling a syringe out of there. Very quickly pain exploded in Grissom’s back.

“You stupid _bitch, what the hell did you give me!_ ” He snarled, trying to fight the waves of pain.

“An experiment of Hydra’s, its supposed to stimulate all your nerves and pain receptors. I heard its quite painful, and that hardly anyone survives. A fitting end for a bastard like you.” She stood, and the duo left the room, leaving the now writhing Grissom screaming in pain. Silence ensued when they closed the door.

They walked toward the living room of the Facility. The Rouge Avengers, led by Steve Rogers, came to an agreement with the United Nations, and got almost full pardons, on the basis that the Avengers could review and refuse certain sections of the Accords, the ones that correlated with the Avengers directly, and they debated in to an agreement that worked for everyone. The only punishment they received was a 3-month lockdown at the Facility. That was lifted last week, and the first thing Natasha did was begin tracking down Grissom and her son.

She got in contact with her man in the hired guard, Grissom was quite wealthy and influential, when her man told her everything that happened. Her so- her daughter coming out to Grissom, her seemingly disappearing in thin air, only to find out that Grissom spent a year and a half beating her to an inch of her life, and selling out her body to perverted older men. She saw red and was about to go storm the estate by herself when Clint visited the compound with his family with Laura. One look at her face and he knew that something was wrong.

“What is it Nat?” a simple question that got the attention of all of the Avengers. Seeing no escape, she sighed. “It's my son,” she got the expected explosion from the others. “What you have a son?!”

Laura spoke up, “its actually her daughter, Angie came out as transgender a little over a year and a half ago. What happened its been that long since I heard from her and Grissom.”

Nat told them everything, sparing little detail. 10 minutes later most of the Avengers piled into a quinjet, taking off to Grissom’s estate. That led up to where they were now, as she and Clint walked into the living room.

Tony looked up from his Starkpad, “Any luck?”

“We confirmed that he is a sick fuck and that he deserves his fate in hell. You’re probably going to need to get a crew to dispose of the body in an hour or so,” Clint said.

Tony nodded and flicked some schematics into the air. “I’ve been talking to Strange… and _Richards_ , and this machine right here, with some adjustments from our resident magic user to put into account, _should_ take us to where Angie should be. It's going to take me a few months to be able to build a working machine. Safe enough to test.”

Natasha could only nod before she slumped down in defeat. It was rare for people to see her true feelings, but everyone here is family. She didn’t have to keep her guard up around them. She felt a couple pairs of arms hug, and she could only think. Hopefully, wherever Angie was, she was safe.

After grabbing a light breakfast, Takeda and I went outside where we met with Ino, along with two other ladies, I’m guessing Aunt Yoshina and Aunt Isobe. They looked ready for a day of shopping. When they saw me, they awwed and cooed at me, telling me that I was very cute. We went and got me a lot of girly outfits which I absolutely loved, and had me beaming the entire time. I was complimented by many people of how pretty I looked, and it felt liberating.

I did feel a number of negative emotions throughout the day as well. The fear of people not accepting me, of realizing I'm a boy and attack me. But that never happened. I felt something inside mend just a little bit. Maybe I needed this.

I couldn’t shake this sense of foreboding off though, and at the first time I was left alone for a few minutes, someone tried to grab me and run. He was wearing a headband like a lot of other people I saw around and realized he was a ninja. I froze for a minute before I remembered how to react. Step one; go for the sensitive bits. I swung and connected forcing him to drop me.

I jumped a few feet away and he levelled a glare at me. “Little bitch.” I looked around and saw that there was a lot of civilians watching but no Ninja. He started to run at me, reaching out to grab, at what I knew was a fast speed, but it was like slow motion for me. I leaned under his outstretched arm and punch him in the torso. He slid by and rubbed the area where he was punched. He was starting to look murderous now.

I get into a stance that mom once taught me for self-defence, and he paused for a second, before grabbing a… knife, and charged at me. I duck under once more and was met with a kick that sent me a few feet back. Damn, he was strong. He kept coming so I flip backwards, kicking him in the chin as I do so. He, in turn, went flying into the air before correcting himself and started doing fast hand movements with his hand. I had the sudden instinct to jump away so that’s what I did, as the place I was just standing at was engulfed in flames.

Instinctively I used the spell water, to douse the fire, before going on the offensive. I hit him multiple times hitting him back towards a wall. He couldn’t counterattack as I was relentless before he slammed into the wall. I took my chance and sent a Blizzara spell at him, encasing most of his body in ice against the wall. He slumped a little instantly knocked out. Sudden cheers erupted from the crowd that formed to watch the fight.

I was a little fatigued by using the spells so soon after just getting my magic again. I’d have to focus on regaining my internal pools and enlarging them once more. Suddenly a few of Masked Ninja appeared around me in some kind of a defensive circle, before realizing that the threat was taken care of. They did a few hand signs to each other and two of them started extracting to the man from the wall, while the third turned to me. He picked me up, and whispered to me, “did you do this?”

I nod sensing he didn’t want to be seen talking or anything like that. He sighed, “it's going to be a long day. I’m sorry we didn’t get here fast enough, are you hurt?”

I patted the area where I got kicked, and shake my head. He was strong but it barely hurt. Just then a bystander yelled out, “She got kicked pretty hard in the chest. You’re going to have to need that checked out.”

The masked Ninja nodded and took off at what I thought was an impossible speed. It was exhilarating. I frowned when I saw the Hospital coming up though. As we touched down, it seemed that Takeda, Aunt Yoshino and, Aunt Isobe, were just getting there. They all seemed frantic and came up to hug me, asking me if I was okay. I told them I was alright when the Masked Ninja said that I was hit, and needed to be checked out which caused me to glare at him. For some odd reason, I felt like he was smiling at me though.

So I spent the better part of an hour, being poked and prodded all over my chest, while I was assuring everyone in the room I was alright. Just then the Old Man from the day before came in and chuckled at my predicament. “My… seems like you’ve had an eventful day. Taking down a Jounin is no simple feat. I see you’ve had some training from your world.”

I was surprised by his knowledge of that, but he probably deduced it from our first meeting. I nodded, “My mother, who was viewed as one of the world’s greatest superhero’s had a lot of enemies. It was better if I knew how to defend myself if trouble came knocking on my door. A sad lot it did with my captors… but you said Jounin, is that like a rank in your Ninja system?”

Hiruzen nodded, “its actually the highest besides becoming an Anbu or Hokage. It takes years to get to the level of skill and power of a Jonin. And you took one down in less than 5 minutes. The way of how you did it as well… its been many years since a mage has graced our village with their presence, we thought they were all killed off in the fall of Uzushiogakure.”

I was confused, “Is that considered a good thing around here?”

The Hokage quickly shook his head, “No, Uzushiogakure was a very close ally of ours that was destroyed in a war. But it may give us a good cover story for you. There where some Uzumaki’s who you look like, that practised the mystical arts. While your in this world, we can spread the word that you are descended from them. Its better than explaining to everyone that you literally are from another world.

I nod in understanding. “Are there still any Uzumaki’s around?”

The Hokage nodded slowly, “one. He's a bit on the hyperactive and knuckleheaded side. But he's a good kid. We can claim that you’re a cousin to him, and he'd be the happiest person alive knowing he has someone as family. He’s been an orphan his entire life.”

I gasp, that was very sad. “But wouldn’t he be upset when he found out it was a lie?”

 The Hokage nodded, “he would but then he’d probably be understanding about it too.”

He looked at the clock, “I think its time I let you go, and you get some rest. I want to give a test sometime this week to see how far your abilities extend if you're willing.”

I nod, “sounds like fun. I need to test the range of my abilities and this will give me the chance to.”

He nodded then left the room. Inochi and Takeda came into the room having left with everyone else earlier. I couldn’t help but let out a big yawn. Inoichi chuckled and swooped me into his arms. “Come on princess, let's get you home.”

I smiled sleepily, and muttered lowly, “okay daddy.” I then nodded off into dreamland.

Inoichi having his senses enhanced due to years of training couldn’t help but smile as he heard that, and he took _His_ daughter home.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking down the streets alongside with Ino, and her young friend who had pink hair Sakura. I knew I had at least two Anbu, which I learned that where the Black Ops sector of the Ninja Taskforce, watching over me. But they would only interfere if anything proved too much for me. Ino and Sakura were talking about this one kid that everyone seemed to like a Sasuke Uchiha. They haven’t realized that they both had a crush on the same kid, and I was enjoying the peace while it lasted.

I had my test earlier in the week, and let's just say… that no one will be able to use the training grounds we did it on for a while. I had forgotten just exactly how dangerous Black Magic could be when unrefined and uncontrolled. Thankfully no one was hurt too much. They also tested my hand to hand combat abilities as well with weaponry, and they determined that I was skilled mid-Chunin to low Jonin skilled, but my endurance was absolutely horrid.

Like any human being, I had some strengths and faults. But I was eager to learn all about this world and what it had to offer, especially chakra manipulation. I wanted to be able what the Ninja could do because I felt it would help refine and add on to my skills. One could never be too prepared. I had taken to meditation to bring my inner energies back into proper alignment and started focusing on trying to see if it was possible for me to unlock my chakra. They told me it might take a while but I was determined.

I realized my mind had wandered off when I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder trying to get my attention. I turned to Ino, seeing that she was the one to do it but she was doing it really careful as if not to startle me. I smiled gently. “Sorry, what were you saying,” I asked softly. I didn’t like speaking loudly all that much, but I did when needed.

Ino just shook her head fondly, “We were just asking if you liked Sasuke-kun as well.”

I shook my head, I was asked this a couple times already by a lot of girls wondering who was the new girl hanging around Ino. “I think he’s cool and all that, it seems the Uchiha strive to be elite, which is good, but I won’t go around and ‘like’ anyone that I haven’t met.”

The girls nodded in understanding, and we kept on walking to a park that I haven’t been to yet because Inoichi and Takeda were really against me going into public without supervision since I got grabbed. It took a few days of pleading and an assurance that Anbu would be watching over me before they reluctantly let me go with Ino and Sakura.         

I looked around the playground and saw that there were a lot of kids running around having fun. There were a few exceptions and I felt gravitated towards them. One of them looked like Shikakku but a lot younger, I figured that must be his son, along with Choza’s boy. They would more than likely be teamed up together when they become Genin. I looked at the lazy looking one a little more closely and my heart fluttered. Without knowing it I started making my way towards him.

He looked up at me as I was approaching which I continued to do after realizing it, and muttered what sounded like the word troublesome, then spoke loudly “No I don’t want to play Ninja.”

I looked confused and looked back and saw that Ino and Sakura were following me. They shrugged at me looking just as confused as I felt, and I turn back to him. “Um… I don’t know what you mean by ‘Play’ Ninja. I was just coming over because I felt like I needed to and introduce myself. My name is Angelina Blade, and you may already know Ino from the dynamics between your families.”

He looked at me critically, before laying back down on the ground muttering troublesome. The pudgy kid just smiled at me. “I’m Choji Akimichi, and the lazy one is Shikamaru Nara. You’re the one that took out a Jonin right I remember mom talking about that to my dad last week.”

That seemed to pique the interest of all the other kids sitting around the tree. There was one that looked a little feral like who was eyeing me up and down, a shy looking girl with really pale eyes, I didn’t know if she was blind or not. A broody looking kid and a seemingly hyperactive blond that was looking starstruck. I can sense this becoming a very bad idea very quickly.

I quickly butted in before they could say anything, “that was the case, he tried to kidnap me for whatever reason. But I doubt I could have done it without my…” I paused wondering if I should tell the others about my magic and looked back at Ino.

She saw my dilemma and quickly jumped to my rescue, “She has a Kekkai Genkai that helped her out before Anbu came and assisted her.”

Oh yeah, that was the cover-up story. “Yeah, its supposedly really rare since the Uzumaki was nearly destroyed back in the last war,” I say, before the blond gasps.

“Hold on! You’re an Uzumaki?!” The blond shouted.

I paused, why would he get so… excited? Over with the news of an Uzu… maki. Oh, this must be Naruto! The Hokage told me all about him earlier in the week and said that he would try to schedule a time for us to officially meet. I guess, that this is what fate had in mind though. I slowly nod, “that’s what the Hokage told me. Though I guess that’s no longer my name since Ino’s family adopted me a few days ago.

Yeah, that went through without me even realizing until it was too late. Don’t get me wrong, I actually am happy about it, but it makes being here… feel more permanent. I knew that I couldn’t get back to my world without help, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t miss my mom. But I knew one day we will be reunited.

The blonde was starting to look downcast, so I quickly said, “but that doesn’t make us any less of a family Naruto.”

He perked up before narrowing his eyes with suspicion. “how did you know my name?”

“Because the Hokage told me about you, how we were the last two Uzumaki here in Kohonagakure. He was planning on the both of us meeting very soon.” Those plans were waylaid as soon this meeting happen. Just then I felt a few people walking up towards us. I was starting to turn when I felt my self grabbed by one of them. The person backed away, as I was inwardly cursing my small size.

“My lady, someone like you should not be interacting with fiends like him. He’s nothing but trouble.” He was continuing on with his spiel but I didn’t listen anymore. I struggled against his grip, slightly beginning to panic when I heard Ino exclaim very loudly, “You put my sister down this instant you pig!”

“Your… sister…” the guy murmured softly, and I regained my courage. I was about to shock the living crap out of him with a thunder spell, when I felt the Anbu guards, that I forgot all about till now land in front of us. They looked rather menacingly with their weapons pulled out, and the guy flat out dropped me. I fell to the ground and caught myself with my arms before my face could get acquainted with the dirt. I pushed myself up to a sitting position while glaring at him.

The guy backed up and the Anbu pushed forward till they were standing protectively in front of me. The guy was sputtering apologies left and right. I heard another Anbu from behind me, and I recognized his voice. He was the one that carried me to the hospital before. “Are you alright?”

His voice was soft and almost soundless, I subtly nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief. “good, I’d rather not have the Hokage chew me out for being late to the rescue again.” He then spoke in a loud commanding voice for the crowd that had gathered. “this little one is a member of the Yamanaka clan, and shall be respected as you would treat the clan heirs. By the order of the Hokage, any who should seek to harm her shall meet a very swift but painful death. Do I make my self clear?”

The crowd seemed all too quick to nod, and they quickly dispersed. The two Anbu that stood in front of me seemingly blurred out of existence, but I knew that they were going back to their hiding spots. I turned to the one behind me and saw that his mask was resembling a dog, and had gravity-defying silver hair. I wonder why I didn’t notice this before. “Thank you Anbu-san.”

He just ruffled my hair a bit, to my annoyance, and just chuckled. “No problem little one.” With that, he blurred out and I felt his presence leave. Guess he had to go report what had happened to the Hokage who would probably have Inoichi and Takeda informed. I sensed trouble coming very soon.  
I turned back to all the other kids, and they were all ready to look like they were about to spring into action. It was only then they seemed to relax, but they looked slightly confused. It looked like it could have been impulsive. Ino rushed over and pulled me into a hug. I let her because it must have been scary to see someone gets snatched in front of you.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? That was the second time someone grabbed you! Are you some kind of danger magnet?!?” Ino started rambling in a panicked voice. I calmly put my hands on her cheeks.

“I’m fine, if it weren't for those Anbu guards, I would have taken care of the jerk with my secret weapon,” I said with a small smile.

She finally calmed down some, but she pulled me into the centre of the group of kids and had me sit down anyways. We then went through introductions for all the other kids there. The feral boy was Kiba Inuzuka whos clan worked really closely with dogs and had adopted some animalistic traits. He was giving me some looks that made feel me very uncomfortable but I didn't say anything.

The pale-eyed girl was Hinata Hyuga who I could see had a small crush on Naruto, which I thought was pretty sweet. She was very timid though and was even more soft-spoken than me. The broody one I found out was the famed Sasuke Uchiha. Personally, I couldn’t see what all the other girls saw in him. Sure he came from a prestigious clan, but they weren’t in for it for power. I just couldn’t understand it. Hopefully, the girls would grow out of it.  
We talked for a few hours it seemed before everyone's parents were coming to pick us, children, up. I looked around for Naruto but it looked like he snuck away for whatever reason. I felt a warm but tight grip on my shoulder. I jump slightly and see it was Kiba. He didn’t seem too happy for an odd reason until I heard him ask, “why do you smell like a boy?

I felt the colour drain out of my already pale face, and I couldn’t bring to myself to talk no matter how hard I tried. Then a cruel smirk that I only knew far too well. It was the Look that Father gave me everytime he was about to fulfil his sick pleasures with me. I gave a very unwilling shudder.

“Oh… you're not really a girl, are you? You like dressing and acting like a girl don’t ya, you pervert.”

I shook my head, he had it all wrong, it wasn’t an act. It’s who I am! His grip tightened causing some pain, and a soft gasp to emit from my body.

“You're sick, to think I thought you were even pretty…” A sick grin grew on his face. “If you want me to keep your dirty little secret… you're going to have to do everything I tell you to do. Got it?”

I hastily nodded, scared out of my mind. It was way too similar to back with father, and my body was betraying me. I was instinctively turning really docile, and submissive. Just like how my clients liked it.

His smirk though still cruel was softer as he whispered in my ear, “good. Tell anyone about this and you’ll come to regret it because you're mine now. And I don’t like it when my things misbehave.” He tightened his grip so tight I just knew my shoulder was going to be really bruised after.

He let go and brushed past it. “See ya later _princess._ ” He said in an almost mocking manner.

I stood there numbly for a few minutes wondering what happened, and why my guards weren’t intervening? Were they disgusted of me, and felt that his actions were justified? “I am a girl though…” My voice was trembling with emotions.

I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and I flinched, thinking it was Kiba again. I quickly turned towards the person and realized, that it was in fact Ino. She took a few steps back and raised her arms in a surrendering pose. “It's just me Angie. You’re here with me, you’re safe. Let's get you home shall we?”

I only nodded, and walked up to her and latched on to her with a hug. Tears flowed down my face, as I felt once again powerless to stop the bad things that were bound to happen to me. The rest of the walk was all a blur. When I regained a clear image of my surroundings I was tucked into bed with Takeda running her fingers through my hair.

I blinked a few times, and spoke quietly, “How did I get here?”

Takeda’s fingers kept on running through my hair. “You had an episode earlier, Ino said that you flinched away from her back at the park. Was it because you were grabbed again?”

I nodded, “I hate feeling so powerless… it reminds me of… that place.”

“You don’t have to worry about it now. With the threat, that the Anbu gave out people will think twice before messing with you.”

I thought about it before thinking back to what Kiba had said. “Mom? I am a girl… right? I'm not a boy dressing up and acting like a girl just because I want to… am I?”

Takeda froze in her movements, she was shocked at being called mom by the young child. She then registered the rest of the question. “It all depends on you. Many transgender people have doubts about their identity, and it can change from time to time. Who do you feel as?”

I said immediately, “I’m a girl.” It was true on all accounts, but I felt uncertain about something. “But what about others? They might think I'm just pretending… that I'm a pervert…”

“It doesn’t matter what others think. If this who you are then they can't do anything about it.” Takeda said gently. “Now I think its time for you to get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.”

Right, the first day of Therapy. I knew it is supposed to help me, but at this point, I can only hope. I slowly closed my eyes, relaxing with the fingers going softly through my hair, and fell into a light slumber. Before I fully slipped away, I whispered, “night mommy.”

Takeda’s heart swelled with affection, as she watched her daughter sleep in peace. She’d do anything to keep her safe from harm and from the cruelness of the world, but if her daughter chose to become a shinobi, then there was little that she could do. But they would cross that bridge at another time. She gave her daughter a light kiss on the forehead and quietly walked out of the room.

_Whoever made her daughter like this, this fragile, this hurt creature of beauty, there was no place she couldn’t reach that would shield them from a mother’s wrath._


End file.
